Daughter of My Roman Half: The untold Story of a Daughter of Neptune
by Mary219
Summary: Clare grew up for 12 years of her life as the orphange freak. Her life is changed forever when she learns the truth about her father and is sent to Camp Jupiter, and is promptly kicked out for a false accusation. This is the story of how a orphan goes from Roman Outlaw to Demigod Hero. Set during the Heroes of Olympus. Meet Percy's Roman Sister! See my art on Devianart at mary0219
1. Chapter 1

Twelve pm at the  
>ORPHANAGE FOR GIRLS. The doorbell rings<br>"What could people possibly want at this time of night" Mrs. Cole muttered as she climbed out of bed and opened the door. "Hello?" She called out looking around. Finally she spotted a small bundle on the steps. Inside the bundle was a newborn baby asleep with ink black hair. Mrs. Cole groaned as she picked up the infant, finding an envelope attached to the blanket. On it was a hastily scrawled name CLARE Then Mrs. Cole spotted something in the envelope... a small silver clip with a large pearl in the center and two smaller pearls on either side. She reached out and tried to take it but as soon as her fingers made contact with the clip it zapped her  
>"Ahh!" she cried glaring daggers at the infant<p>

/6 years later/

Six year old Clare was excited. There was a new girl at the orphanage, and Clare really wanted a friend. She was going to show her something she had never shown anyone before

"Hey Jasmine" Clare called running up to the new girl "come here I want to show you something"  
>Jasmine smiled and followed Clare away from the other kids.<p>

Clare held out a closed hand. She opened it, causing swirls of water to come out of her hand and form a tennis ball sized dewdrop. as soon as she began to wiggle her fingers , drops peeled of the larger drop and began to rain down the sides of her hands like a small waterfall  
>Clare raised her eyes to stare at Jasmine. Jasmine stared at waterfall in Clare's hand. She moved her eyes up to Clare's and instantly an evil look flashed within them.<p>

"Freak!" Jasmine yelled, slapping away Clare's hand

Clare quickly closed her hand over the waterfall to save it but she was too late. It was ruined.

"You're a freak, Clare!" Jasmine yelled. "I'm telling Mrs. Cole You're a freak!

That was when her life had changed forever. Rumors spread fast throughout the orphanage, and Clare was left alone. scared, sad, angry, and friendless. She was put in the foster system. Clare soon spent most of her days in her room alone, listening to the continuous taunts from her peers, doing magic out of anger, and tracing her clip with her finger, the only thing she owned, wondering "where do I come from... Why do I have this curse"


	2. Chapter 2

A horse-drawn milk cart rattles across a rain swept New York street. A young woman walks until she reaches a grim building surrounded by iron gates

W O O L' S ORPHANAGE FOR GIRLS

A skinny, sharp-featured woman, Mrs. Cole dressed in burgundy and pearls leads the young woman down a drab corridor. Children's voices carry  
>from an unseen courtyard splashing and shrieking, in the midst of some game.<p>

MRS. COLE  
>I must confess to a bit of confusion upon receiving your letter, Mrs...um... Galina . In all the years Clare's been here, she's<br>never once had a family visitor. Actually I was stunned to find that someone knew of her existence. I think I should tell you. She's a funny girl — Clare. Odd. There have been incidents with the other children. Nasty things.

Mrs. Cole reaches a door . She knocks and slowly turns the knob

A small room, grim and shadowy. Clare , 12 years old, sits atop a bed, hands in lap staring out a window covered in bars. The walls crawl with reflected rain, oozing like oil down the walls

MRS. COLE  
>You have a visitor, Clare<p>

Galina steps forward, and extends her hand "Hello Clare"

Clare eyes Galina briefly, then looks away.

MRS. COLE  
>(Clearing her throat) Well, I'll leave you two to yourselves.<p>

Mrs. Cole exits, closing the door. Galina studies Clare She had long flowing black hair the color of liquid ink that ran all the way down her back , and, her eyes were a brilliant shade of violet. But something about her screamed demigod.

"Go Away. You're another doctor, aren't you? Clare said angrily"

"No."

"Then your from Social Services." The girl growled  
>Clare hated Social Services. They came every time she ran away, and always asked her the same dull questions. Was she happy, did everyone treat her well? And so on and so on. Of course she would have to lie of course and tell them that she was happy and she was spoiled rotten, because if she didn't then Ms Cole would hit her hand with a ruler. She learned that the hard way when she was five.<p>

"No I'm not from Social Services"

"Don't lie. I hear Mrs.  
>Cole talking. she wants me looked<br>at...again. She thinks... I'm...different.

"Perhaps she's right."

"I'm. Not. Mad!" She growled

"I don't believe you are mad.  
>You can do things, can't you, Clare<br>Things the other children can't." Galina asks her calmly her calmly

Clare eyes Galina intensely, unblinking, as if trying to figure put if she should trust her, then looks down

"All my life, I've known I was different. I've seen things no one else could ever understand. Cracks in the world, dark shadows, strange lights that would follow me. Things I've never been able to explain." She took a deep breath and continued

"I can make water move without touching it. I can make horses  
>do what I want without training<br>them. I can make bad things  
>happen to people who are mean to<br>me. I can make them hurt… if I  
>want. she looked up and stared once again at Galina.<p>

Galina was surprised, not only at the powers the girl possessed but at the control she had over them.

"Who are you?" Clare asks

"I'm like you, Clare...Different."

Challenge glinted in Clare's eyes

"Prove it." Clare said crossing her arms

"As you wish" Galina says as she twisted a ring she wore on her left hand and turned it into a sword.

Clare stared at her in awe "Your A-a"

"Half-blood, from Camp Jupiter." Galina finished for her "Now Clare, do you have anything that I could use to figure out your parents are.."  
>Clare glared at her, violet eyes filled with hate.<p>

"WHAT PARENTS?! THEY'RE DEAD! I WAS DUMPED HERE ON THE DOORSTEP WHEN I WS ONLY A FEW HOURS OLD LEFT ONLY WITH THIS!" She shouted and threw her pearl clip at her.

Galina blinked then went back to examining the clip. The three pearls on the clip were a soft milky white. They had to be from the Guardian of the Sea Nereid. (A.N. I couldn't find Nereid's Roman half) She gently turned the clip over to find that it was held together with Royal Silver, a very rare metal that can only be found in the deepest parts of the sea. Inscribed on the back was a name: Anacolus (Riptide) under it was a quote in Latin which read  
>"Quis belongs ut profundum mos usquequaque reverto ut profundum" (What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea) the clip was engraved with a small trident near the top. Now it all made sense from her powers to her hair. Clare was the daughter of Neptune.<br>"Oh gods" she muttered as she raised her eyes and stared at Clare. "Clare your not an orphan... You're"  
>"What are you talking about of course..." She interrupted clenching her fists<br>"Just listen to me Clare...you are a demigod. Not just any demigod... You are the daughter of Neptune..." She then explained everything to Clare, and told her that she was going to spend the summer at Camp Jupiter.  
>"How can I be a demigod when I'm a orphan? I mean I never knew my parents. I guess now it does kind of make sense. Why people always thought I was a freak of nature." Clare muttered turning back to the window<p>

Galina couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a tear run down her face,

"I know it's hard to believe, but what's more important is that we get to camp before anything else happens." Galina said.

She stood up to leave when Clare spoke up

"I can make water. Is that normal for someone like me?"

Galina froze. "Unusual but not unheard of."  
>Then she left. Clare sat down on the bed to process this new information<br>She shrugged and walked out in the hallway where the other children screamed and ran into their rooms when they saw her. She clenched her fists and glared at them. She stormed back in her room and sighed "only two more weeks"

**AUTHORS NOTE: JUST TO CLARIFY **  
><strong>Clare has pyrokinetic abilities like Leo that's what she means when she says "I can make water." Not Percy's power of moving the water.<strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up at dawn to the sound of old Toothy (the "cook") banging her pan with a metal spoon telling us all its time for another meal of shoving grey sludge down your throat. Groaning I get out of bed and walk 3 feet to my closet. (A 4/5 foot hole cut it the wall with a rusty pole stuck in it and several bent hangers holding up the same drab uniform) Each kid gets 3 pieces of clothing that are past down from orphan to orphan. So basically my clothes are about thirty years old. The uniform consists of an itchy dull navy dress, grey knee socks and black shoes. the only change in outfits is that you get to wear a thread-barren grey cardigan when it's cold. (Oh joy) So two of the outfits I "own" are my orphanage uniform and the other one is my nightdress, the sickly yellow shapeless thing that I am currently wearing. I quickly change out of my nightdress and slip on my uniform. I then reach down to the bottom of my closet and pull out my Bible. Ok fine its not real Bible. I make sure no one is looking and open it revealing that the center of the bible has been cut out to make a storage space. Inside is my pearl hair clip, my orphanage ID and the envelope with my name on it. I keep my stuff in this secret compartment so none of the other orphans steal it. (It's happened before)  
>I turn my ID card over like I do every morning, just to read the same words<br>I memorized years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Name: Clare<p>

Medical Information: ADHD, Dyslexia

Born: 2/18/2001

ID Number: 46803675

Mother: name unknown, deceased.

Father: unknown

Parent Information: Mother died in childbirth. Father's name and location never discovered. Childs name found at arrival.

I sigh as I slip my pearl clip into my hair and braid it back. Ok I know you don't see many 12 year olds wearing pearl hair-clips but when its the only thing you own, it holds sentimental value. Oh by the way, your probably wondering why I don't share a room with anyone. its cause I wake up in the middle of the night screaming at least 3 times a month because of bad dreams and it scares the other kids. Anyway, I march down the tan metal steps with 767 other kids. Yup that's right 268 kids in one building, that used to be an old prison where the heat never works, and Oh you can just forget about AC it doesn't exist here. I was in and out of foster care for a few years but ran away so many times (because of all the foster parents turned into monsters trying to kill me) that they put me in the orphanage permanently. The kids throw me suspicious looks and whisper things to the other orphans as if I may grow tentacles any moment. Its like they think I am blind and can't see them talking about me. Once in the mess hall (the dining room) I wait for all the kids to get their daily portion of guck to and finally get my own. I sit down at an empty table in the mess hall and immediately everyone moves leaving a 5 foot proximity around me. I close my eyes and slowly count to ten to calm down. No need to flood the cafeteria twice in a year or cause another earthquake. Sadly I'm only at about four when Jasmine (the traitor) and her minions walk in late (as usual) and make an immediate beeline for my table.  
>"So" Jasmine sneers "saw you had a visitor yesterday, who was it, freak-show?" Lovely nickname I know. "Another doctor doing tests to make sure your human? What's this now doctor 17?" She had a point their. But my powers weren't the only reason the doctors were there to see me. I well... According to the exams they make me take, I have the brain of a 5 year old when it comes to reading. When I look at a page in a book, the words switch around and make no sense. So most of the doctors go "she's dyslexic" and that's the end if it. I also have ADHD making me hyperactive and impulsive. But of course when they suggest medication Mrs. Cole refuses. She hates me. Spending money on the orphans is something she only does if she likes you (*cough* *cough* Jasmine)<br>"Hey tentacle head still their?" Jasmine asks rapping her knuckles on my skull "or are you communicating with your people...Freak-show phone home! Freak show phone home!" she said in a mocking tone as all of her minions laughed

Oh crap. I must have zoned out again

I looked up and faked a smile.  
>"Well if I am I'll make sure you get in contact with the demons who were your parents" I said coolly<p>

Jasmine glared at me. I knew this was a touchy spot, a her parents had died and a social worker had dumped her with her aunt as an infant. She died 5 years later and Jasmine was sent to the orphanage when she was 6. She glared at me with fire in her eyes and then smirked.  
>"We will just see who the demon is when the patrons come today and your are alone..here...again." She then turned flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and strutted off with her minions following her. I groaned and banged my head on the table. The patrons were a bunch of rich people who got 15% off their taxes if they agreed to pay for an orphan for a year. Most of the kids had figured out which patron to sugar up to. Jasmine was very good with her whole... I am a sweet loving angel and aren't I adorable look, which had rewarded her every year. She had been to the Caribbean and private schools more times then anyone, and always came back with color photos, seashells, souvenirs and a tan to show for it. Meanwhile I have never been chosen. Why? Because Mrs. Cole tells the patrons that I am retarded and mentally unstable. So every year the other kids are taking trips to ski resorts, cruises, trips to Hawaii and going to fancy private schools, and I am well, here. But not this year. This year I am going to that Camp Jupiter. I hope.<p>

The loud out-of-tune bell rang telling us to head to School. School here was three large rooms in the basement bordered with closets to make sections for different grades. One for Pre-k-2nd, one for 3rd-5th and One for 6-8. The teachers have no college degree, most were unemployed people before Ms Cole gave them fake PHD certificates and a job if they agreed not to report her. After you finish 8th grade here you pray that someone adopts you or you go to the public High School. You're thrown out of the orphanage when your 18. I'm in fifth grade, because I failed last year and I CAN'T READ! but I never really passed 2nd grade That was a weird day.  
>I was eight when it happened. I was in class in the middle of Math when my teacher Ms Graver asked me to come up on the board and spell Arithmetic. What eight year old can spell that? Especially one with dyslexia.<br>"Yes ma'am". I said and walked up to the board slowly starting to write  
>S-A-R-E-T-E-M-R-T-I-C. Next thing I know my teacher is screaming her head off at me, and growing fangs, wings, and horns, trying to kill me. My class starts screaming their heads off and run to the corner. Suddenly I get the urge to throw some thing at that-that thing. I instinctively grab my hair clip. My fingers touch the pearls and suddenly I'm holding a 3 foot long<br>gold sword with a name on the handle Anacolus (Riptide). I let out a random battle cry and attack my teacher who disappears in a cloud of yellow smoke. But was what even weirder was that no one remembered her. They all believed that someone named Ms Finch had been our teacher since September. I would mention Ms Graver sometimes and Jasmine would say "that's they name of the ringmaster at the circus that used to own her." or that "I was living up to my nickname." She was wrong. I wasn't from a circus. My mother had died during childbirth, my father was unknown, so I had spent my life in the orphanage. I knew nothing else. Unlike others, who had lost their parents later and still had memories. I had no memories of my mother, nothing to miss, no stories of tenderness and love. Though at the darkest of night, I liked to close my eyes and picture it – all the memories and stories I had missed, how she may have brought me to bed and kissed my cheek, how she would have sung for me and played with me.  
>But those were stupid fantasies. All I had was the orphanage. The stupid dirty place, on the outskirts of New York.<p>

So anyway I am now sitting in my 5th grade science class, when Ms. Coles raspy voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"WOULD MISS CLARE ID NUMBER 46803675 KINDY REPORT TO ADMINISTRATION IMMEDIATELY?! THANK YOU."

"Oh crap. What did I do this time?" I wonder  
>All of my classmates snicker and<br>wolf-whistle as I stand and walk to the Administration office aka Ms Coles office.  
>I take a deep breath as I open the door and step inside. I freeze when I see Galina sitting across from Ms Cole.<p>

"Hello Clare" she says

"Oh Clare darling won't you come sit next to me sweetie pie" Ms Cole interrupts talking to me like I'm two

*Gag* I sigh and sit in the folding chair right next to her, across from Galina.

"Now Miss Galina I have to admit a bit of confusion as to why you want my precious baby Clare" she says ruffling my hair in mock affection as I mouth "HELP ME!" To Galina

Galina smiles "The woman that I work for has requested that she may be Clare's patron. Clare will be sent to a private school and then a summer camp"

"Well I just hope she knows what she is taking on, as my little baby here is retarded and unstable. Why! She probably doesn't even know what I'm saying right now, do you precious" she says petting my head

"I'm not a dog" I want to tell her "and I can hear and understand every word you are saying" I think as I roll my eyes

"My boss is willing to take on whatever  
>responsibility Clare needs" Galina informed her<p>

"Oh well then I suppose everything has been arranged. Clare will be with you for the school months and the summer I just need you to sign..." Ms Cole turns to me, as if just realizing I am there.

"Well hurry along and go pick out an outfit sweetie"  
>Translation: go to the closet full of used clothes and get new ones so we can keep your uniform. And pack your stuff.<br>I nod and walk into the lobby. I turn to the office worker Miss Carter  
>"Excuse me ma'am"<br>"Huh uh what do you want?" She grunts  
>"Ms Cole has requested for me to have access to the clothing closet"<br>"Uh ok" she says and opens the closet with the key around her neck  
>"Take whatever, just don't make a mess"<p>

I nod and examine the clothes in my size

3 sweaters, one with cats, one with a lavender reindeer and one tangerine orange with lime green fringe coming off of it. No thank you

7 white tee shirts with sweat stains. Just ew.

3 patched skirts. Not my style

4 black shirts. Uh not to bad

1 teal shirt with black sleeves. Huh cool

2 sweatshirts, one canary yellow and one neon orange. I'll pass

19 pairs of jeans, 18 blue, one black  
>Definitely gonna need a pair of those<p>

One pair of rainbow sneakers, one pair snow boots, and one pair brown boots scraped on the front. Well no snow for me.

I pull out the sea green tee shirt, black jeans, and brown laced boots with scrapes on the front (nothing a little Sharpie can't fix)

I quickly change and stand in front of the mirror "Huh not too bad" I think  
>I reach into the bottom of the clothes closet and pull out a black duffle bag.<br>Then I walk up the steps to my room.  
>I grab my storage Bible and check that my hair clip was in my hair again and then walk to the Administration office.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I leave WOOLS orphanage still in shock.  
>Galina hails a taxi. The driver turns to her "where to ladies?"<br>Galina smiles "California and fast." The guy opens his mouth to argue but Galina holds out a handful of silver coins and stares at him.  
>"I said California, now." She growls. Snapping her fingers she starts making a thick fog around his head. My eyes widened in shock<br>The man nods "Very well ladies." He sounds almost drunk.  
>16 hours later after a bit of magic and a lot of speeding we arrive in a place Galina calls "the wolf house." She leaves me with a wolftrainer named Lupa trains me for a few hours and then deems me fit for "New Rome" . I follow my instincts to the Caldecott Tunnel where two kids in armor sit weapons drawn, the boy has a spear while a darker skinned girl has what looks like a cavalry sword.

"_Subsisto in nomen of Jupiter_!" (Halt in the name of Jupiter!) The boy shouted. Okay that's not weird. I thought. Wait a second, did I just understand Latin?

The girl gave him a strange look.  
>"Really Bobby?"<p>

"Yes Hazel really. We are in charge of security you know." The girl named Hazel sighed and fiddled with a silver plate reading "probatio" around her neck.

"Name and position." She muttered

"Um... Lupa sent me. My name is Clare."

The kid named Bobby nodded  
>"Enter."<p>

I walked through the gate and gasped. Beautiful gardens were surrounded by columns and huge marble buildings. Kids of all ages ran around in armor . I felt like I had just stepped through a time tunnel and was back in Ancient Rome...which in a way... I had.

I spotted Galina by the gate.

Galina smiled when saw me.  
>"well done Clare. Come with me."<br>she moved me along until I reached a  
>statue of a man.<br>"Terminus!" Galina shouted

Suddenly an almost translucent man with no arms popped out of the statute  
>I jumped. He stared me down.<p>

"No weapons are aloud inside the Pomeranian line." He growled.

Galina pulled of her ring and gave it to a little girl in a bright green dress. I pulled of my hair clip and looked up at Terminus.

"You're Terminus, god of boundaries." I said .

"Indeed I am, now if you wouldn't mind please release the sword."

"Well you see Lord Terminus, it always reappears in my hair." I told him sternly

"Well we'll take care of that won't we Julia?" He said to the little girl in green. I grudgingly placed my sword/hair clip in the box.

Galina led me through New Rome  
>until we reached a domed building.<br>She gestured for me to go inside.  
>I walked inside the large building Galina right behind me.<br>Inside a teenage girl and boy were talking in hushed tones. They quickly turned when they saw us enter.  
>"Galina." The girl said acknowledging her presence. She had black hair in a braid down her back and her black eyes seemed to pierce me. Both she and the boy wore dark purple togas.<br>"Who is this?" She asked gruffly.  
>Oh I am really feeling the warmth here I thought.<br>"Renya, be polite. I am Jason." The boy told me. Jason had short blond hair in a military haircut, and electric blue eyes.

The girl named Renya ignored him a turned back to me.  
>"Who are you?" She asked again<p>

"I'm Clare, and apparently I'm a daughter of Neptune." Both Renya and Jason's eyes widened

"That's not possible." Jason muttered

Galina spoke up. "I assure you praetors it is. She can control water, and was found with a sword engraved with "_Quis belongs ut profundum mos usquequaque reverto ut profundum_" (What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea). The clip was engraved with a small trident near the top."

Renya eyed me suspiciously.  
>"Very well, we shall have Hazel from Fifth Cohort bring her to the augur." She muttered. "Galina, may I have a word?" She asked sternly. Galina nodded.<br>Jason ushered me out the door and back outside.  
>"So you're a daughter of Neptune?" he asked intrigued.<br>"Yes." I answered almost annoyed. What was the big deal?

"I'm Jason Grace by the way, son of Jupiter " I nodded. What was I supposed to say to that?

"You said your name was Clare correct?" I nodded  
>"Well Clare, Hazel will met you here. I expect she will explain everything to you." I saw the girl with dark skin run over to me and nod to Jason respectfully.<br>Jason smiled at her and left.

"Hi, I'm Hazel." She said softly. She had long dark hair, medium skin and bright gold eyes.

"I'm Clare. Daughter of Neptune."

Hazels eyes widened "N-Neptune?"

I sighed "Yes. Know will you please explain to be why everyone has that reaction?" I asked annoyed  
>She looked down and I thought I saw a piece of gold appear by her feet but she bent down and grabbed it before I could tell.<br>"Well you see, its just...children of Neptune are kind of considered a curse. Years ago a huge earthquake shook San Francisco and a son of Neptune was rumored to have caused it." She sighed  
>"Romans honor Neptune, but they don't love him." She said softly<p>

Fantastic. I thought even here I'm a curse. Is there any place I can just be normal? I wondered

"Um, I think I'm supposed to bring you to the augur ." She said quietly

"Yeah, Jason said that." I said relieved to change the subject.  
>break/  
>Hazel led me to The Temple of Jupiter where a scrawny kid with messy blond hair stood by the statue, dissecting what looked like teddy bears. The kid turned around when he saw Hazel and glared at us.<br>"Who are you?" He sneered  
>I opened my mouth to answer but Hazel beat me to it.<br>"Octovain, Renya has requested for you to consult the Auguries and decide if Clare can join the Legion."  
>She gave me look that pretty much said 'don't mention your father.'<br>Octovain gave me a scrutinizing glare. I glared straight back at him. Then I turned to hazel and smirked.

"Wait a second...Are you telling me that my joining the Legion depends on what he sees in teddy bear stuffing?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Teddy bear stuffing?!" The boy sneered. "I happen to be Romes augur and descendant of Julius Caesar." He growled. I rolled my eyes as Hazel grabbed my arm

"Octovain, she didn't mean it. It's her first day here. Please just obey Renya." She begged

The boy muttered something about  
>Renya and something about "Sibylline Books" under his breath and turned back to his teddy bears. He glanced at them and turned back to Hazel and I<br>"She can join the Legion." He said bluntly giving me a cold glare.  
>Hazel thanked him and pulled me into the Senate house where all of the Cohorts were in lines. Renya and Jason stood in the center of the room.<p>

"Clare." Renya said glaring at me "Do you have any letters of recommendation?"  
>I was confused "Uhh...No?"<p>

"Does any cohort wish to take in Clare, daughter of Neptune?" Jason asked. As soon as the camp heard my fathers name they began to whisper and mumble things to each other.

"I do." Hazel said standing up.

"Hazel." Renya said sternly "How many times do we have to remind you that you are a probatio" Hazel sighed and fingered the sign around her neck. She looked desperately around her cohort. Bobby the other boy from the gate spoke up.

"I would like to bd Clare daughter of Neptune representative to join the Fifth Cohort."  
>Some of the campers laughed<p>

"Silence." Jason said in a commanding tone.  
>"Gwen and Dakota, do you accept?" Renya asked<br>Please say yes, please say yes! I chanted in my head

Gwen and Dakota looked at each other

The girl named Gwen smiled  
>"We welcome Clare to Fifth Cohort"<br>Dakota looked at me "Yeah...Sure." He sounded almost drunk

"Clare you are now a member of the roman legion." Renya said as she gave me a probatio necklace.

**AN: OKAY IM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE BUT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH POISON IVY, IM SORRY! IF U LIKE THIS STORY SO FAAR, CHECK OUT MY COMPLETED RISE OF THE GUARDIANS STORY! OH YEAH, FEEL FREE TO HIT THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REWIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

it's been just about a month since I joined the Roman Legion. I love it here.

"Hey Clare are you ready?" Hazel asked running up to me. I grinned. Hazel has become my best friend since I joined Fifth Cohort.  
>"You mean ready to kick First Cohort in the butt?" I smirked<br>She laughed  
>"That's what you said last time and we got crushed"<br>"Ya well I mean it this time!" I laughed  
>"Come on you." She rolled her eyes<br>-break -  
>"Okay, hazel Clare, you two and I will take defense. Bobby, Dakota, go get the banner!" Gwen shouted<br>I grinned and high fived hazel.  
>It only took about five minutes for Octovian to enter our fort and smirk at us<br>"I would suggest giving me the banner now, or face all of First Cohorts backup."

"No. We won't go down without a fight!" Hazel shouted drawing her scatha  
>"I'd rather face ten of you and lose fair, then be a coward Octovain!" Gwen growled<p>

"Unless we just don't let his backup get to us." I smirked

"Yeah sure Clare if that was in our power..." Gwen muttered  
>She never finished her statement. For right the I opened my palm and drew out a large ball of water and chucked it in midair. A wall of solid water now separated us from Firsts approaching backup.<br>"Your a-how did you do that?!" Octovain asked in awe  
>"Daughter of Neptune. Did I forget to mention I can bend water?" I smirked<p>

"Lets see how many seconds you can hold that up Sea Brat!" Octovain shouted charging me. I grabbed my hair clip and turned it into a sword blocking his attack.  
>"May I introduce you to my sword Riptide." Octovain grunted as he faced the Imperial Gold sword<br>He cursed beneath his breath as every hit was instantly blocked.  
>I grinned as I heard Bobby's war cry as he ran over with the banner. I let down the wall but continued fighting Octovain<br>"No. This. Is. Not. Over. I'm sick and tired of being called names! I'm used to being pushed around but I will never be a doormat again!" Octovain sneered as he landed a hit. I began to lower my sword in surrender but the turned and punched Octovain square in the face. Before he could react I grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the ground  
>"See! I told you I can fight! I just fight differently. I pull hair I kick shins, I fight the way I learned at the orphanage! As I spoke the ground shook beneath my feet and rained poured down from the sky. A bright green trident formed above my head.<br>-the next day-

I stepped inside the tool shed that serves as my fathers temple on Temple Hill. I smiled as I pulled three apples from my pocket and placed them in the offertory bowl I closed my eyes but quickly opened them and turned as I heard a shout  
>Renya Octovain and 17 other Romans stood by my fathers temple<br>"Where's Jason?!" Renya growled glaring at me

**AN: DUH! DUH! DUH! CLIFHANGER**


End file.
